Worth it?
by brewsterbabe
Summary: Should Emily stayed at home or was the hangover worth it? First story but not first posting. Tried back along and my computer messed the layout and didn't finalise my editing so fingers crossed it's okay this time!


I do not own any of the characters otherwise this would be real!

* * *

><p>Emily could feel the pounding pain dart through her head as she slowly opened her eyes, exposing herself to the sunlight, blinding through the window and making her headache 5x worse. She had known from then that whatever they did last night must of been a bad idea and the torture she was feeling now was not worth it.<p>

***flashback***

They had just solved a case where the UNSUB was kidnapping teenagers, torturing, then dumping their bodies in family parks a week later. It had been a hard case to crack and they all were in true need of a break.

It was all Morgan's idea. After finishing their reports most of the team had just planned to go home and sleep the rest of the weekend off, Morgan on the other hand had decided that it would be fun to go out and have a couple of drinks.  
>Rossi played the "I'm too old for that, you kids have fun" card and Garcia was out with Kevin so it was just Emily Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Jj.<p>

As soon as they got there, Hotch went to grab the drinks and they all went and took a seat at the far corner of the club. Emily's eyes were exploring the dance floor when they caught sight of a young couple slowly swaying to what was obviously a very upbeat track. Feeling her heart sink a bit when the couple leaned in to kiss each other.  
>She had been single for almost 2 years now and had missed the intimacy that came with being in a relationship. Despite having had her eye on someone for quite a long time, she knew it was a lost cause so she never thought anymore of it than a silly little crush!<p>

"Emily?" She turned around to see Jj, Reid and Morgan staring at her.

"you ok?" Morgan said quietly with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she looked at them, trying to make eye contact.

"Its just that you've been staring at the dance floor for nearly 5 minuets now!"  
>chuckled Jj, giving up on the smile she had been trying to hide. "Is there something wrong?" She slowly reached across the table to brush up and down Emily's arm.<p>

How did she know? Am I really that obvious? Pull yourself together Emily or your going to make the team suspect something!.

"No, no absolutely not, I'm fine I just got a little side tracked I guess!" quickly reassuring her friends, giving off a cheesy grin whilst doing so.

"So what was so interesting?"  
>Morgan smirked as he scanned the dance floor and searched for what ever had Emily so distracted.<p>

"Ah, umm well I was just looking at this couple dancing, they're real sweet" she explained as she looked and gestured to the couple still dancing.

"He's a bit young for you Em, don't you think?!"  
>Morgan teased raising and eyebrow at his friends when she briskly turned around with a shocked look on her face and hit him playfully on the arm.<p>

"Ha-ha very funny Morgan"  
>She sarcastically glared at him.<p>

"What's funny?"

Emily was to busy chatting with Morgan that she didn't realise Hotch walking towards the table with their drinks.

"Oh nothing much, just general chit-chat"  
>Emily answered quickly so Morgan or Jj couldn't answer before her.<br>She slid across so Hotch could sit down next to her and he handed out their drinks.

The team had all talked for a bit before Morgan was summoned by his usual wave of women and Jj had convinced Reid to come dance with her.

"So ...how's jack?"  
>She started awkwardly before turning to face him.<p>

"Yeah he's good thanks ,he's actually at a friends house tonight, umm Peter I think?"  
>That means an empty house and an empty bed to go back to again... Great(!)<p>

It was Emily that brought him out of his thoughts with a light nudge on the arm and a 'earth to Hotch, anyone there!?'  
>"Are you ok, you seem a little, well... out of it?" Emily chuckled lightly.<p>

He just mumbled a "yeah" or at least that's what she thought it was, seeing as it was so quiet.  
>Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was beautiful. Snap out of it Hotch! She is your subordinate and even if she wasn't she would never take interest in you!<p>

Emily had completely forgotten about the question she had just asked and was to busy scanning his features.  
>Wow he is gorgeous and those dimples, god I could stare at his dimples forever.<p>

Both hadn't noticed, but they had been staring at each other for at least a minute, lost entirely in their own worlds.  
>A loud bang brought them both back and they turned sharply to see that Reid and Jj had returned and by the look on Spencer's face, banged his shin on the side of the booth whilst doing so.<p>

"What did we miss"  
>The blonde questioned whilst trying to hold a snigger in and comfort Reid.<p>

"Oh we were just talking about a sleepover jacks at"  
>Hotch explained, taking another sip of his drink trying to distract him from his thoughts.<p>

God she looks so good in red, why did she have to wear that dress. I wonder what she looks like without the dress; all those curves.  
>Hotch had to take another big sip of his beer as he could feel a shoot of arousal rush through his body at the thought of his subordinate in his bed.<p>

"And that's when she replied with 'Too late you should of thought about that before you came to the lair of all knowing' " "That women can be a real pain in the butt some times!" Jj stressed.

Hotch scanned the table: Reid had a face of pure interest on his face and Emily was lightly chuckling.  
>Hotch was completely oblivious to the past conversation but he just carried on studying the room, the dance floor and one very attractive brunet.<p>

After a couple of minuets Morgan had returned to the table and they all talked and drank for the rest of the night. Jj and Reid were the first to leave, Jj had to get back for Henry and Reid had offered to be her ride.

Emily, Hotch and Morgan sat talking for a while before they started to pack up and get ready to leave. They started to walk out to their cars together.

"So I will see you two at work on Monday"  
>spoke Morgan whilst getting in to his car before driving off briskly.<p>

The unit chief turned to Emily to see her checking her phone and getting something out her bag

"gum?"

"I'm good thanks" the older man replied

"Suit yourself" she smiled before adding "So ...I guess I should be going home now"  
>She put her phone in her bag and went to give Hotch a small peck on the cheek.<p>

This is your chance Aaron, come on kiss her!, if she rejects it you can blame it on the alch-"  
>Before he could finish, he found him self turning his face to capture her lips with his.<p>

Her lips were soft against his and the taste of mint was spreading through his mouth. When he felt her hands go around his neck he realised his hands were already around her waist.  
>They both stopped when the lack of air became a problem but she quickly made there lips meet again once her breathing had regulated. She felt his tongue timidly brush against her lips and she granted, their tongues battling for dominance. The kiss was filled with so much passion, emotion and just pure want and felt like it went on forever.<p>

Aaron was the first to pull away and just stood and stared at her, his hands still around her waist.

"You are so beautiful" He spoke slowly, trying to process what had just happened.

"Aaron i really should get home"

Hotch was surprised by this but also confused; she didn't look angry or regretful but happy.

"Emily I'm so sor-" he began when a pair of lips crashed against him. This time the kiss was short but gave him all the answers he needed.

"Don't! I'm glad that happened, and I want to do it again, really want to, but if I don't go home now I wont be able to stop myself and I would rather continue this when were both sober"

She stated shyly before standing up on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the lips before smiling, turning around and getting into her car to drive away.

Hotch was speechless and couldn't move. He was completely mesmerised and didn't want to go home. All of his fantasies and dreams had just come true in ten minuets.  
>After standing on the side walk for another minute he finally went home and went strait to bed. The night replaying in his head as he slept.<p>

***End of flash back***

Actually... now she thought about it she needed to thank Morgan and the hangover, well she would cope! It was all completely worth it!

* * *

><p>Okay so I know it was mega cheesy but I like writing fluff! Sue me!<p>

Thank you x


End file.
